Oh Pi
Oh Pi (pronounced OP) is a young Ohpinian kaiju originally created by Scoobydooman90001, who passed ownership of the character over to SuperNerd295. Appearance Oh Pi's body is fuzzy and circular with a long sharp beak. He has two yellow antenna and two big red feet. His eyes are large and brown, taking up most of his face. Name Oh Pi's name comes from the abbreviation OP, meaning Over Powered. History Pre-JJSA Oh Pi was born on the planet Opinia, home of the Opinian race. At age 2,000 Xertra attacked the planet and destroyed it. Oh Pi's mother and father launched him into space where he discovered Earth. He became a superhero and saved lives. This was all until he came across a certain lavender dragon. Powers * Morphing: Oh Pi is able to change shape and transform into any living being he desires. However, these transformations are usually very strange and don't always completely resemble what he has chosen to become. One notable time he did this was when he transformed into a Blue Merle Border Collie with the ability to fire lasers from it's mouth and eyes. However, he can't morph into inanimate objects. Despite this, he is still able to change his tail into inanimate objects. * Flight: Oh Pi is able to levitate above the ground with ease and is able to fly at incredibly quick speeds. He once navigated through twenty entire galaxies within the short space of two minutes. He has used this to confuse enemy Kaiju in battles. * Size Changing: Oh Pi is able to change his size at will. However, he has a default size and can not grow any taller than it. He is only able to shrink but this is not something that has stopped him in battles. He once became minuscule and entered an enemy kaiju's body before changing back to his default size, exploding the creature from the inside. Oh Pi liked to become really small (not even reaching knee-height of everyone around him) so that he could hang around with everyone else. This meant he had to constantly recharge his powers, keeping him from fighting other kaiju until after some amount of time. * Planet Creation: Oh Pi is able to create copies of any existing planet. The Earth was once completely destroyed by Kaiju and the human race was completely wiped out. However, Oh Pi returned to space and deleted the planet from existence, replacing it with a copy of Earth in the state it was in before being destroyed by Kaiju. * Lasers: Oh Pi is able to fire lasers from his eyes and antennae. This is his most common attack and is used in almost every fight he has with enemy Kaiju. The eye lasers are able to destroy entire buildings and environments while the antennae lasers can be used to grab objects and move them around. Oh Pi once used these to grab the sun and smash it into a planet named X-17-Delta. * Vulnerability: Oh Pi is able to survive many devastating attacks. He once flew into a black hole to escape a large group of attacking Kaiju that were managing to beat him. Not knowing it was a black hole, they followed him in and were completely destroyed. Just seconds later, Oh Pi came flying back out completely unharmed. * Tail: While Oh Pi does not appear to have a tail, he is able to grow one at will. Using his morphing ability, he is able to generate any form of weapon on the end of his tail. He once used this ability to transform his tail into a second Oh Pi. However, this second Oh Pi wasn't as strong as the original Oh Pi and eventually melted after the battle was won. * Speech: Oh Pi is able to speak every language in existence. He doesn't often do this and only does it when convenient but it is still a useful ability. He once persuaded an entire armada to turn away from Earth and go attack X-18-Alpha, the sister planet to X-17-Delta. This kicked off a giant war that still rages across space to this very day. * Resurrection: Oh Pi is able to bring any dead creature back to life to fight for him. He once used this ability to resurrect some dead Kaiju that had been eaten by an even bigger Kaiju. The resurrected Kaiju ironically ate this Kaiju from the inside out and killed it. * Giving Life: Oh Pi is also able to give life to anything, no matter what it is. He once used this ability to give a plane sentience. It dive-bombed into the enemy Kaiju and exploded it's face open, killing it. * Possession: Oh Pi is able to leave his body and take over the bodies of other living beings. When he does this, his body phases in and out of existence so that it can not be harmed. * Second Mouth: Within his beak, Oh Pi has a smaller second mouth. It can extend out of the beak and can be used as a weapon. Gallery Oh Pi Transparent.png|The original design Titan's Oh Pi.png|Titanollante's design Trivia * Oh Pi is actually one of my favorite kaiju on the wiki. Thanks to Scoobs I can now write my page for him. * The history section for this rendition of Oh Pi is based off of Superman. * Most of Oh Pi's page was copied off of the original page, being the Abilities section. Category:Kaiju Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:Universe 666 Category:Ohpinians